Battle of Bandomeer
The Battle of Bandomeer was a major battle fought between the remnants of the Empire and the infant New Republic just four months after the Fall of Coruscant. The battle would culminate in a major Imperial set-back and would lead directly into the Second Battle of Coruscant, which would see the defeat of Warlord Tagger's Emperor's Pride Fleet and the virtual collapse of the Empire. A New Leader After Coruscant fell to the Alliance, the leaders of the Empire, joined together in the Interim Ruling Council, fled safely to Dreven, deep in the Outer Rim territories still loyal to the New Order. All-out conflict had erupted within the Empire, tearing it apart and leaving it unable to organize any real effort against the Republic. Hope for the Empire changed in the form of High Admiral Tagger. With control over a vast fleet and several star systems, Tagger agreed to side with the Interim Ruling Council, who offered him leadership. This brought much needed men and war material to the fledging Empire. Immediately plans were put to work to liberate Imperial Center and restore Imperial rule over the galaxy. Using his fleet and rank as a banner, several more units flocked to Dreven, anxiously awaiting the coming restoration of order. Tagger took the bulk of the fleet and named it the Emperor's Pride Fleet, a vast armada that he aimed to retake Imperial Center with. The armada was spread throughout Imperial territory, and Tagger's order was for all units of the armada to set off from port and group at Toprawa. From there, the armada, under the command of Fleet Admiral Dajk Kethlis, would set forth along the Hydian Way, pass onto the Perlemian Trade Route at Esseles, and then assault Coruscant directly. As units answered Tagger's rallying call and began arriving at Toprawa, the armada's destiny was already set when New Republic Intelligence agents intercepted transmissions that revealed the existence of the Emperor's Pride Fleet and their plan that could very well destroy the still infant Republic. Meeting at Bandomeer The armada, the largest assembly of Imperial might since Endor, rallied at Toprawa and was given the order to set out. They would pass several more systems along the way, picking up reinforcements, and then resupply at Bandomeer before the final flight to Coruscant. Tagger, confident in his impending victory, sat over the armada personally from his flag, the [[I2SD Death's Hand|HIMS Death's Hand]]. All went as planned, and the armada arrived at Bandomeer without incident. As supplies were being loaded onto ships and men undergoing shift changes, the Republic fleet, led by Admiral Ackbar, arrived in system, much to Tagger's surprise and dismay. The armada assembled by the Republic was impressive; significantly larger than their fleet at Endor, the Republicans, high on morale and with the advantage of surprise, swept in and prepared to deliver a heavy beating to the Imperial fleet. The Battle Imperial ships, caught with their shields down and their men vastly unprepared, took severe damage in just the opening salvo of the battle. The Death's Hand herself was forced to pull back after a torpedo barrage cleaned off thirty percent of her hull. Imperial starfighters were quick to react, much to their credit, but what they entered was a frenzy that they were not prepared for, and even then, many Imperial pilots found themselves simply unable to take off, as the Republicans made a large effort to target the Imperial hangar bays. Caught without a proper interdiction screen, the Imperial warships were sitting ducks. The [[ISD Tyrant|HIMS Tyrant]] was credited with the first kill of the battle after a full broadside ripped the NRS Rebel Star, a Mon Calamari Star Cruiser, in half. Nevertheless, despite this one victory, the Tyrant was forced to join the Death's Hand in retreating from the battlefield after revenge-thirsty Republic pilots moved in to enact their justice on her. Bandomeer was quickly turned into a starship graveyard. The battle lasted no more than a hour before all Imperial units fled Bandomeer and regrouped at nearby Envis. Tagger, fuming from the Death's Hand, refused to give in. He gave the order to press on to Coruscant, at whatever the cost. Onwards to Coruscant The fleet, damaged and weakened, would stop at Esseles and undergo repair before the final push to Coruscant. To slow the Republicans, Tagger ordered several of the Interdictor cruisers to remain behind with a light picket force. Using tractor beams, these light units would reel in nearby asteroids and other debris, while using the gravity well projectors of the Interdictor cruisers to draw the Republicans in. Meanwhile, the bulk of the fleet would continue on towards Coruscant. The fleet arrived at Esseles as planned, although with significant losses. Repairs were sped and a lot was overlooked; Tagger had no time to spare. Tagger kept his fleet in port for only a day and a half before setting out again on the Perlemian, after reports from his Interdictor cruisers indicated that the Republicans were not falling so easily for his readily-made trap. As the armada set out towards Coruscant, they found themselves the victim of hit-and-run tactics by Republic starfighters. Pulled out of hyperspace, they would be harried by small units of Republic starfighters, hit hard, and then allowed to move on before any major threat was posed to the Republicans, and then the whole process would repeat over. Morale within the Imperial ranks sank. Combat losses were mounting, and the repairs back at Esseles were not enough. By the time Tagger reached Coruscant, he had already lost. The Second Battle of Coruscant would be a monumental Imperial defeat, and all of Tagger's aspirations, along with the Empire he briefly ruled, would be swept away. Category:Battles